quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Texture Demo 1
Texture Demo 1 or CZ Quake Textures, Vol. 1 is a Multiplayer level in Quake. This level is a modified version of Tele-X Quake!, designed with the sole intent of showing off the Debug Level Theme in a scenario involving varying levels of light. As none of the functionality was removed from Tele-X Quake!, this level functions the same as the original Multiplayer level. Spawn Locations * Alcove #2 of Exterior Section. * Lower alcove of Exterior Section - This alcove is used as an origin point. If looking from the alcove into the level, the corner to the near left is Corner #1. The four corners are counted numerically in a clockwise fashion; meaning #2 is on the far left side, #3 is on the far right side, and #4 is on the near left side if looking into the room from the origin point. The upper alcoves are counted numerically as well, the first is between Corner #1 and Corner #2 while the third is between Corner #3 and Corner #4. * Alcove #3 of Exterior Section. * Alcove #1 of Exterior Section. * Corner #3 of Exterior Section. * Corner #2 of Exterior Section. * Corner #4 of Exterior Section. * Corner #1 of Exterior Section. Important Item Locations Weapons * Double-Barrelled Shotgun - In alcove of Exterior Section. * Super Nailgun - Corner #1 of Exterior Section platform. * Super Nailgun - Corner #2 of Exterior Section platform. * Super Nailgun - Corner #3 of Exterior Section platform. * Super Nailgun - Corner #4 of Exterior Section platform. * Super Nailgun - Alcove #1 of Exterior Section. * Super Nailgun - Alcove #2 of Exterior Section. * Super Nailgun - Alcove #3 of Exterior Section. * Grenade Launcher - Central platform of Interior Section. * Rocket Launcher - Corner #1 of Exterior Section platform. * Rocket Launcher - Corner #2 of Exterior Section platform. * Rocket Launcher - Corner #3 of Exterior Section platform. * Rocket Launcher - Corner #4 of Exterior Section platform. * Rocket Launcher - Alcove #1 of Exterior Section. * Rocket Launcher - Alcove #2 of Exterior Section. * Rocket Launcher - Alcove #3 of Exterior Section. Glitches * The Rocket Launcher and Super Nailgun of Alcove #2 of the Exterior Section tend to fall through the world if the map is restarted. Room-By-Room Summarization Interior Section * Grenade Launcher on central platform. * 3 Teleporters in opposite corners of room, each 1''' leads to adjacent section of platform. * '''Teleporter at Corner #4 brings player to roof of structure above Grenade Launcher. Exterior Section * Double-Barrelled Shotgun in lower alcove. * 4 Super Nailguns, 1''' at each corner of platform. * '''3 Super Nailguns, 1''' on each upper alcove. * '''4 Rocket Launchers, 1''' at each corner of platform. * '''3 Rocket Launchers, 1''' on each upper alcove. * '''Shells in lower alcove. * Nails by side without upper alcove. * Nails by side with Alcove #2. * 2 Rockets, 1''' at the middle of the platform by Alcove #1 and Alcove #3. * '''3 Teleporters below platform, 1''' in each corner, leads to platform of Interior Section. * '''Teleporter at Corner #4 brings player to roof of structure above Grenade Launcher. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-8 Quake levels Category:Quake test levels Category:Doom inspired levels